


a little bit of magic

by hquties (timelessidyll)



Series: writober 2017 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Forest Magic, Gen, follows plot of previous work, not really much to tag :/
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 11:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12253092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelessidyll/pseuds/hquties
Summary: In which Shouyou meets Sugawara for the first time for a not so great reason.





	a little bit of magic

**Author's Note:**

> if you haven't, please read the first work in my writober series! the "plot" of this fic follows along with that!

Despite the rigorous regime that Ukai put him through in order to gain strength, Shouyou found himself enjoying his new life. The crows that were always in sight of the Keeper had taken a liking to him, and would watch his training intently. Even after spending all his energy hitting the same tree over and over with a wooden sword, they would remain in the surrounding boughs, waiting for him to finish. Afterwards, they would vanish again, but it made him work harder knowing he had an audience, and he wondered grimly if they enjoyed seeing him flounder in his own sweat. The first day, his hands had blistered from holding the hilt, but barely a scratch had formed on the tree he had been hitting. After a week, he began to see a noticeable gash from the repetitive hits. A glimmer appeared in his eyes, and from then on, he worked harder to widen that gash.

It disappeared in his second week continuing the training.

“Ukai-sensei!” Shouyou flailed his arms widely at where the mark of his progress had been, eyes unbelieving of what they were being shown. “Where did it go?”

“Ah, I should have warned Sugawara not to tamper with this specific tree,” was all Ukai said in response, humming thoughtfully. Shouyou shook his head in confusion, not in the least satisfied by the answer he was given.

“Who is Sugawara? Is he one of the others here?”

“Hm, I never did tell you about the other kids who were called here, did I?”

“Please tell me about them now, Sensei!” As if a light-bulbed had gotten switched, Shouyou was suddenly excited to learn more about the other people he shared the cave with. All this time, he hadn’t seen a single other soul, and his interest was piqued.

“Ah, I don’t have to tell you about him. I can simply call him here.” Casually, Ukai pulled a scrying ball from his pocket, and Shouyou spluttered when he realized what had just happened.

“How-?”

“Quiet, kid.” His mouth snapped shut, unwilling to disturb his teacher again.

“Find Sugawara Koushi.” He demanded, staring deeply into the ball as it began to cloud over inside, a swirling mist that shimmered before displaying the face of a beautiful silver-haired boy, smiling cheerily from inside the ball.

“Hello, Ukai-sensei. To what do I owe the pleasure?” His voice calmed Shouyou immediately, and he knew that the person he now knew was Sugawara would never intentionally do anything even remotely mean to him. It simply did not match the personality he conveyed in his attitude.

“Sugawara, could you come back to the cave? I know I sent you out to check the disturbance in the 16th sector, but that can wait. I’d like you to meet the new Guild member who joined us two weeks ago.” Sugawara’s face lit up in excitement at the prospect of getting to know another Guild member.

“I’ll be right there, Sensei!” The scrying ball swirled over once again, and when it cleared, there was no more sign of Sugawara. A rustling came from the shrubs to their left, and when Shouyou looked at them curiously, he jumped away, mouth open and ready to scream, when a ghost seemed to appear from the greenery. Before he could make any noise, however, the “ghost” spoke, brushing leaves off of his fern green cloak.

“I’m here! Is this the new member you spoke of, Sensei?” Shock turned into recognition when Shouyou noticed the tell tale silver hair.

“Mhm. I’ll leave the rest of the day to you, Sugawara. Try teaching him some of what you know as you get to know him, he might show an affinity for it.” Sugawara nodded brightly, turning to Shouyou and quickly smiling.

“Hello! If Ukai-sensei hasn’t already told you, I’m Sugawara Koushi, but you can call me Suga! I’m a forest witch,so I have a special talent with wild plants.” His excitement was infectious, and if Shouyou wasn’t already hyper with joy, he surely was after hearing Sugawara speak.

“Hello, Suga-san! I’m Hinata Shouyou!” He stopped for a moment and quickly asked, “What can you do with your forest magic?”

“I’m glad you asked, Hinata-kun. I can speed up or slow down the growth of plants at will, heal more permanent plants such as trees and large shrubs, and I can even use them as weapons in severe cases. Just yesterday, I came back for a breather and saw a tree around the cave with a deep scar in it. I healed it quickly, but it drained a substantial bit of energy, so I slept the rest of my break.” The forest witch looked so proud of his work that Shouyou almost didn’t want to tell him about the circumstance. But if he wanted to see how much stronger he was getting, he needed to have a record of what he had done.

“Actually, Suga-san, that tree was the one I was using for my training.” Seeing Sugawara’s face fall, Shouyou almost felt like a monster.

“Oh, I’m very sorry, Hinata-kun! If i had known I wouldn’t have even touched the tree.” His face hardened with a determined look. “I’ll be certain not to do it again.”

“Thank you very much!” Sugawara slumped in relief, before straightening himself again and looking at Shouyou with renewed interest. A smile stretched across his face before he spoke.

“How about we try some magic, eh?” Mischievously, he curled a finger towards a nearby vine and it grew quickly to reach him, twining around his finger with practiced ease. Noticing Shouyou’s dazzled eyes, he laughed. “Cool, isn’t it! Let’s practice searching for magic first.” Shouyou nodded vigorously, wholeheartedly wanting to be able to do what Sugawara could.

“First, imagine the energy around you. It’s within everything, a thrumming pulse that tells you, ‘I’m alive.’” Shouyou screwed his eyes shut tighter, seeing reds and yellows burst behind his eyes with how much force he was closing them with. He thought he could see something, black shadows all around him. “Try to connect with those energies. Pull them towards you, and will them to grow and reach you.” With Sugawara’s soothing voice guiding him, he reached out with his mind towards one of the shadows, pulling it towards him like he was instructed. Maybe that was why nothing had changed when he opened his eyes. No matter how hard he tried, it was all simply instructions; he couldn’t have felt that energy if Sugawara hadn’t told him to look for it. The witch noticed his sadness and placing a hand on his shoulder in sympathy.

“It’s alright Shouyou, not everyone is meant to become a magic, and certainly not everyone is meant to become a forest witch. There’s definitely something else you’re good at. Don’t worry, we’ll find it!” Faced with so much confidence and assurance, Shouyou pushed his shoulders back just the slightest bit, standing a little taller. Above him, a crow launched itself from its perch, cawing loudly for all to hear.

**Author's Note:**

> fic number two guys! thanks for reading, i hope you enjoyed!


End file.
